Tango Down!
by v3n0msn4k3
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde decide to Join the military to do more than a cop could ever do for zootopia. But that decision comes with a price.


_INFORMATION_

 **This story takes place 2 years after the zootopia ending. This is my first fanfiction. This will have foul language, mild gore, and lots of gunfights.**

 _BACKROUND INFO_

 **Me being a military fanatic and a Nick x Judy shipper I decided to merge my two favorite things.**

 _ **Negotiation**_

Judyand nick were thinking about it

And they decided to join the military to do more for zootopia than a cop could ever do. Judy's parents disagreed to let them. "Guys! Think about it! I'll have Nick to protect me and if we win against the Crimson skulls, We'll go down in history!". Judy explained. "Fine" her father mumbled. "Nick, I'm leaving my daughter's life in your hands. I'm trusting you to keep her safe" Judy's mother explained. "Don't worry, she will be right as rain by the time we get back" Nick replied "she better" Judy's father said.

 _ **Boot camp**_

On the ride to boot camp, Judy was leaning her head on Nick's shoulder. Then the bus doors opened. Everybody went out the door. The drill instructor was watching them as they shot out the door. "Grab your fucking bag, and let's fucking move!" The instructor yelled. They were told to throw away anything that was not provided by the military. They all tucked their shirts into their pants. "You will refer to me as Drill Sergeant. Not Drill Sergeant sir, not sir Drill sergeant, not even Sir. Is that understood?" They hesitated "Yes drill sergeant!" They said Trying not to say anything but Drill Sergeant. They were given a big FDE bag and their desert Camo uniforms. They all took their official photo and they weren't allowed to smile. That photo went on to the their ID card that they were given. An old man came into the room with a cart of boots. He tried different sizes on everyone. They went to lunch and were not allowed to talk or screw around. They returned to their dorms to sleep. Nick and Judy were on the same bunk bed. "Goodnight, carrots"

Nick whispered. "Goodnight" Judy replied. All the recruits went through PT the next day. Since Judy was in the ZPD, this was easier for her than for Nick whom almost fainted. He knew that he would fail if he doesn't get in shape. so every night he would silently work out. About 6 weeks later he was working so hard that he got six pack abs. The next day Judy woke up and went to get her uniform on. "Good Morning Ni-" he turned around and she saw his body and blushed as red as a tomato "Good Morning" he replied. "Well I guess PT is going to be easier for you now, huh?" She said while still blushing hard. "Yup" he replied. As expected, PT went by easier and a few weeks later they were taught how to use guns, how they work, tactics, and CQC.

 _ **Graduation**_

They all lined up making a box of graduates with their instructor leading the way. Once they came out of the smoke cloud everybody cheered. Including Judy's parents.

Everybody was supposed to say the rifleman's creed. Once finished they all celebrated. Judy and Nick met up her parents. "Damn Nick, your ripped!" Judy's father exclaimed. "Your daughter was my motivation, sir" she blushed a light pink. She hugged them both. "Thank you for believing in us" she turned and kissed Nick.

 _ **Squading up**_

This was the day that the squads were formed. Nick and Judy prayed that they'll be in the same squad. Sergeant Reno was announcing the squad members. "In squad Alpha 1 is, Tig, Marcus, Chris, Nick, Judy." Nick and Judy both screamed internally. Tig was a tall tiger who excelled at being a medic. Marcus was a Bison and both of his parents were in the military, which was his motivation to enlist and was a good aim with the LAW. Chris was a wolf who was raised on a farm and was trained to be a sniper. Nick was going to be carrying an M249 SAW and extra ammo. Finally, Judy would be carrying an H&K MP5K and the radio back to base of operations.

 _ **First Briefing**_

Sergeant Reno was telling squad Alpha 1 their first mission. "You guys are going to take out the Crimson skulls ammo cache." Sergeant Reno explained. "You guys will arrive two clicks north of the cache, infiltrate the cache, and plant the C4 explosive on the ammo cache then get your asses out of there. Your mission starts at 21:00. Dismissed." Nick noticed that Judy's nose was twitching. He knelled down to get down to her height. "Hey carrots, you alright?" He asked. She looked up at him with a terrified face. "Nick, I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to die. I'm scared I'm going to lose you!" She exclaimed. "Don't worry, we were trained for this and we have Tig, Marcus, and Chris to help us out." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Nick, for always being there for me." She said "No problem"

Deployment

Their first mission was Operation Brass go boom. They rode in a CH-47 Chinook to the drop off point. Once they made it, they rappelled down and started making their way to the ammo cache. "Judy, I need you to recon the site and find out how many tangos there are." Marcus demanded. "Y-Yes sir" she said hesitantly "don't worry Judy, the Crimson skulls are stupid so most likely they won't find you" Nick said. Judy felt more confident because of his statement. She found a big rock to climb on. She pulled out her Binos and watched out for tangos. "I'm counting at least twenty tangos." She swapped places with Chris and went back with Nick. "Good job, carrots" Nick told her. "Roger that" she replied "Hey, I found two patrolling tangos that just came out of the cache. Requesting permission to open fire" Chris exclaimed quietly. "Put on your suppressor first, then open fire." He replied. "Roger" Chris said. He shot both of the patrols. Their blood splat on the ammo and they dropped to the floor. "Ammo cache looks clear but don't let your guard down" Chris advised. "Copy that" Nick replied. Nick spotted two tangos at 2:00 so he pointed with an upside down gun sign (enemy spotted sign). Judy pointed her silenced pistol at ones head while Nick did the same with the other one. "Fire!" Nick whispered POP POP. Both tangos fell dead. "Marcus, plant the explosives and get the fuck out of there." Chris demanded. "Roger" Marcus replied. He planted the bombs then Alpha squad quickly made their way out. Once they were at a safe distance, they detonated the bomb. "Base, this is Alpha 1, target is destroyed. Requesting ride home" Judy advised. "Roger that, sending in a chopper now" Sergeant Reno informed. "Good job guys" Nick said to everyone. "You too" Marcus replied.

 _ **Off Time**_

Alpha squad was eating lunch together one day. "Hey guys, I was impressed by how you guys did on Brass Blow." He said to them all. "Thanks man, but you know that there are going to be harder OPS right?" Nick asked. "Yes, I do know that" he replied. "Hey Tig, you seem quiet. You haven't said anything during operation Brass Go boom. What's wrong man?" Asked Chris. "It's nothing, it's just that I don't know what my kids will think if I died." He answered. "Don't worry about that. We'll help you stay alive. By the way, those fuckers can shoot for shit so unless the have a stockpile of four leaf clovers, they can't hit us" Nick said reassuringly. Judy giggled. Once they were done eating Nick went to workout while Judy was calling her parents "Hey Jude-Da-Dude, how you doing?" Her father said over the Sat-phone. "Great, we just blew up a Crimson skull ammo cache!" There was a whole second of silence. "Da-" she tried to say before she was cut off "You what! You could've gotten killed!" He exclaimed. "Dad remember, Nicks here to protect me!" She explained. "Fine!" He sighed "where's mom?" She said trying to change the topic. "She is taking care of your brothers." He replied. "I got to go, tell her I said Hi" she said. "I will, love you" he said "love you too" she replied.

 _ **Briefing**_

Their next OP was named Magic Carpet. "Alpha squad will ride in Humvees to this Crimson skull prison where you'll extract 3 POWs. He demanded "Is that understood?" He asked. "Sir yes sir" they all said. "Don't worry Judy, this is going to be just as easy as the last OP." He said "you bet it is!" She exclaimed.

 _ **Operation Magic Carpet**_

They rode to the prison in the Humvees as planned. Nick was on the Ma Deuce 50 cal. Once they got there they all grabbed their gear and started making their way to the prison. " we're here, don't let your guard down." Chris said. "copy th-" Nick tried to say before getting cut off. There was a bang that sounded like a 7.62 bullet. All of the sudden, Nick fell to the floor. "NICK!" Judy screamed in fear. "get to cover!" Chris yelled. "WHAT ABOUT NICK!?" She screamed "we'll get him don't worry!" They all returned fire at the ambush. Judy rushed over to Nick. "Nick are you ok? Look at me, please!" All of the sudden he grabbed her and pulled her down viciously "Get down dammit! you'll lose your head!" He yelled. "Oh my god! Your ok! Can you fight?" She asked "Yeah I'm just a little light headed. Thank god I had a damn helmet" He said. "Hey, Nicks alright!" She advised. "Thank the lord!" Chris exclaimed. Nick miraculously stood I and started to return fire. "Holy shit Nick, your tougher than you look!" Marcus exclaimed. After they killed all the remaining tangos they made their way inside to extract the POWs. "Chris, Judy, Nick, grab a POW and I'll cover you." He ordered "Roger that" they answered. They did as they were told and they started moving out. Then more gunfire came from 3:00. So much that they could barely hear each other. "Shit! More of them?" Nick yelled. They returned fire. Judy radioed base "base, this is Alpha 1 we're pinned down, requesting back up!" Nothing. "We're on our own guys" Judy yelled. "SONOFABITCH!" Chris yelled. Judy went up to Nick. "Take my POW I'm going to flank them!" Before he could say anything he had her POW in his other hand. "Marcus give me your LAW!" She demanded. "Why!?" He asked "Just give me it!" He did what he was told and gave it to her. She ran up beside the enemy. "NO!" Nick yelled. "Just get them out of here!" She demanded. "NOT WITHOUT YOU!" he exclaimed. "Just go!" "DAMMIT" he growled. They got them into the Humvee then Nick sprinted back to Judy. "Judy!" He yelled. He froze once he saw her fall to the floor. he snapped out of it. "JUDY!" He screamed. He returned fire at them "FUCK YOU!" He ran to Judy and dragged her behind cover "thank god she's still breathing!" He thought to himself. He grabbed her radio. "Base this is Alpha 1, we need a medevac RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He demanded. "Roger that sending one over now" Reno advised. "Don't worry Judy, your going to make it home." He whispered. Three minutes later the medevac came. They sent in a Humvee with a Ma Deuce attached, which took out the rest of the tangos. Nick carried Judy into the medevac and they were taken back to base.

 _ **Off Time**_

Nick was sitting beside Judy's hospital bed. He placed flowers on the stand next to her bed "Im going to be right back. love you, Judy" he left and went to workout. While he was working out, he was thinking how he could've done something to save her. He was so mad at himself that while he was punching the punching bag he ripped the bag open. Once he was done he received a phone call. "Hello" Nick said. "Judy is awake. She wanted to see you." The nurse answered. "Alright, I'm coming over" he replied. Once he made it to the hospital he ran up to Judy and kissed her. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again. I was so worried" he exclaimed. "I promise" she said calmly. He pulled out his phone and texted Chris, Tig, and Marcus that she is alright.

 _ **Briefing**_

This OP was code named castle of glass. "We got Intel that one of our bases is about to be attacked. Alpha squad will hold down the area of there is the event of an attack." He demanded. "Understood?" He asked.

"Sir yes sir" they replied. Once they left Judy noticed that Nick had tears in his eyes. "Nick, are you ok?" She asked. "I'm fine, it's just...I'm afraid that I might not be their next time your hurt." He exclaimed "Don't worry about me. You've always been there for me" she said. "Thanks Judy, I appreciate it.

 _ **Operation Castle of Glass**_

They arrived at the friendly base. It Seemed quiet for a base about to be attacked. "Hey Tig, how you doin' over there?" Chris asked over the radio. "It's clear over here. I don't like this shit man, why isn't there anyone attacking?" He replied. "Contact 3:00! At least 40-45 tangos!" Nick exclaimed "Everyone open fire!" Marcus ordered. They all opened fire. Then a Crimson skull technical came. "Fuck! Marcus, we got a technical! Take it out!" Nick ordered. "Copy that!" He responded. He pulled out his LAW. TKFOOSH. "Technical down!" He advised. They this started to retreat. "Fuck no, you're not getting away! Kill them all!" Marcus ordered. Nick took out five of the remaining fifteen tangos. Judy took out three tangos. Marcus had taken out four more. Chris sniped the remaining three trying to get away. "Good job, guys" Judy sighed. After that, all seemed calm. Nick sat down next to Judy while Marcus and Chris were on the other side of the base. He splashed a water bottle into his face. "Judy, I'm impressed at how you kept your cool back there" he complimented her. She blushed but she didn't notice by how tired she was. "Thanks Nick." She replied "you know I love you, right?" Nick asked. "Yes and I love you too" just before he was about to lean in for a kiss, they heard gunshots coming from 2:00. " Dammit were taking fire!" Nick told Marcus and Chris over the radio. Nick heard a bang that didn't sound like a 7.62. "Oh SHIT!, Mortars incoming!" Nick exclaimed. Nick grabbed Judy and threw her away. BOOM. Nick screamed in pain. Judy tried to refocus her vision prior to being disoriented be the explosion. She saw Nick stand up with his left forearm hanging off at a 90 degree angle. He grabbed his Rifle and still miraculously returned fire. "Oh my god, NICK!". She screamed in fear. She snapped out of it and radioed Tig "TIG WE NEED A MEDIC RIGHT NOW!" She demanded. " we're on our way!" He responded. Judy ran over to Nick and pulled him behind cover. She put her hand over her mouth after seeing his arm up close. "Don't worry Nick, Tigs coming." She said reassuringly. Nick fueled by anger, stood up and returned fire. "DIE, YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL RIP AND TEAR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BASTARDS! GO FUCKING ROT IN HELL!" He growled loudly with rage in his voice. Marcus and Tig arrived in shock by seeing Nick fighting even though his arm was gone. "Nick, get down you bastard!" Tig yelled. He calmed down and got behind cover. "Holy shit, alright I'm going to put a tourniquet on your arm! You ready?" Tig informed. "Yeah!" Nick locked his jaw to make sure he won't bite his tongue off. Tig pulled and tightened up the tourniquet. "AAARRGGHH!" Nick screamed in pain. Judy almost fainted by how much pain he was in. "Marcus do I call for air support?" Judy asked. "Yes, tell them we're getting our asses kicked out here!" Judy radioed base. "Base this is Alpha 1 requesting air support!" She said to the radio. "Roger, sending in an Apache. Hang tight." Reno replied. "Oh we're trying!" She said. "Hang in there Nick! Helps on the way!" Judy said reassuringly. Nick held her hand. "You better...stay alive Judy!" Nick said in pain. "Don't worry" she replied they all returned fire except for Nick who was watching their flank until the air support arrives. "How much fucking longer!?" Chris yelled. "Are your sure their coming?!" Marcus asked Judy. "Their coming, don't worry!" They fired off so much ammo that they ran out. "Well shit! It's over, ITS FUCKING OV-"Tig tried to say before he was cut off by the sound of hydra rockets hitting the ground and taking out the remaining tangos. "HOORAH!" Chris and Marcus yelled. "We're going home, Nick" she sighed of relief. The the transport chopper extracted them and brought them home. "Holy fuck! Is he alright?" The pilot of the transport asked. "He needs to get home now!" Judy exclaimed. The chopper lifted off and went back to base of operations.

 _ **Off time**_

Judy was sitting next to Nick's hospital bed. "Oh Nick" she mumbled sadly. He woke up with a confused face. "Where am I?" He said to himself. "You're in a hospital" Judy answered. Nick picked up his right hand and looked at it. Then he picked up his left hand. There was nothing there. He started to hyperventilate. The EKG Started beeping faster "Nick! It's ok you're going to be fine" she said as she grabbed his only arm. The EKG started to slow down. She sighed of relief. "You sacrificed yourself to save me" she said as her eyes started to well up with tears. Nick started to have flashbacks of what happened on their last OP. "Are you ok?" Nick asked. "Thanks to you, I am." She said with a little smile. "Thank god" he said with a sigh of relief. She hugged him. He tried to wrap his arms around her but only his right arm went around. His eyes started to well up. "It's going to be ok" she said reassuringly. A few months later, the doctor brought in a prosthetic for Nick. Nick was still in his bed with Judy by his side. "Good morning Nick. I'm going to put this prosthetic onto you, alright?" The doctor asked. "Go ahead, Doc" Nick replied. The doctor snapped the prosthetic onto his Upper arm. "How's that feel?" The doctor asked. "Feels the same." He replied. "Try to move your hand." Nick did as he was told. His fingers made a fist. He tried to move his entire hand and it made a 360 degree spin. "Wow" Judy gasped. "Thanks, doc" he said. "There is another feature." He said as he pointed his arm away from everyone else. "if you press this button right here." Nick's fist swung into his forearm, then being replaced with a Minigun. "Hot damn!" Nick exclaimed. "Thanks doc, I really do appreciate this." Nick said. "Well it seems you are right as rain. So can you walk?" The doctor asked "yeah I think I might be able to leave now that I think about it." Nick replied. "Great, well it was nice to have you here." The doctor said. "Thanks for the arm doc." Nick said. "No problem" the doctor replied. They left the hospital and got into their truck. "Thanks Nick, for what you did. You lost your arm, for me." She said to Nick. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. So my arm was worth it." He replied. Judy blushed a red as a tomato. Judy held Nick's hand as they drove home. "Are you going to be comfortable around my arm?" Nick asked. "Of course." They entered Nick's apartment. Nick went into his cabinet and grabbed something and shoved it in his pocket. They both fell asleep on his couch watching TV. Judy fell asleep with her arm around his prosthetic. The next day they went to the firing range to test out Nick's new prosthetic. Judy was standing next to him watching him awe struck. Nick decided to change the target to a large banner-like piece of wood. He walked back and fired off in controlled bursts. Judy noticed that he was trying to spell out something. She read the words as Nick carved them out with a ton of lead. It read WILL...YOU...MARRY...ME. She put her hands over her mouth trying to holding in her scream. She looked to her left to see Nick kneeling down with a ring in his metal hand. "Judy, I kinda need an answer." He said with a flirtatious smirk on his face. Judy jumped into him almost throwing him to the ground "YES YES YES YES!" She exclaimed. Nick grabbed her and spun her around with glee. They went back to Judy's parents house. Once they arrived, Judy jumped out of their truck and fell into the arms of her parents. They let go of her. "Guys, Nick and I are getting married!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations Judy! That's great news!" Nick locked the truck then walked up to her parents. "Oh my goodness, Nick what happened to your arm?!" Her mother said. "Long story, I'll explain everything inside" Judy said. They went inside and sat on the couch. "We were on an OP. Then we had enemy's coming up from our right. We started the gunfight off good but then there were mortars incoming. So Nick picked me up and threw me away from the blast, But he got blown up. He lost his arm, for me." Judy explained. "Nick, I trusted you with my daughter, and I made the right decision." Judy's father said as he opened his arms signaling a hug. They hugged each other. Judy and her mother smiled at them two. "Now you go protect my daughter." Judy's father said. "Yes sir!" Nick replied.

 _ **Marriage**_

The priest was standing I front of Judy and Nick whom were facing each other. "Nick Wilde, do you take Judy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. "I do" Nick replied. "Judy Hopps, do you take Nick to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. "I do" she replied. "You may kiss the bride." Nick and Judy kissed each other, staying in that position in what seemed like forever. A few minutes later it was time to dance. Judy and Nick were slow dancing together. Nick looked up and saw Chris, Marcus, Tig, and Sergeant Reno talking. Marcus noticed him looking and gave him a tiny salute. Nick did the same back.

 _ **THE END**_

I have used a lot of things from military books, movies, games, etc. for example, Nick's arm got blown of similar to Oz's arm in "13 Hours", Tig was a soldier in 13 hours, Chris was based off of Chris Kyle, Marcus was based off of Marcus Lutrell. It really was fun making this fanfiction. I really enjoyed it


End file.
